A hero is born
by deathscythe1122
Summary: A teenager named Delphus Kay joined the academy,he goes through a harsh battle, one of his first battles,and well im not a good summary writer and i dont want to give the story away so just go ahead and read it.


"A Hero is Born"-This is my first story, so it might not be as good as my future ones. Part II of this story entitled "Against the Dream" will come out soon after this one, just give me at least three good reviews and I will get started on part II.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A Hero is Born"  
  
Part I  
  
  
  
Chapter I:  
  
"It's been three months since I first came to the academy, and now…now I'm sitting here in my Guncannon awaiting deployment. A million things run across my mind-have my weapons ready, check my drop altitude, for if I don't I will plunge directly into the battle scarred face of the earth, I also must make sure I hold my shield close to me and ready to be drawn at any moment because I got word from Captain Gregory that we will be dropped straight over the battle zone. The bay doors of my dropship would be opening in t-minus five seconds. The dropship shook wildly as it was hit by a foe. As the doors opened I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes, then the docking clamps holding my mech in place were released. I opened my eyes as I was being dropped over the battle zone, it was a horrible sight. All around me was mass destruction, the dropship next to me exploded while the one above it got caught in a collision with another dropship. Some mechs that were deployed didn't check their altitude and plummeted helplessly into the scarred battleground. One of the mechs lost an arm, while one lost control of its systems and lay there disabled as five enemy Zakus tore it apart. Someone yelling my last name disrupted my thoughts." "Kay!!!!"  
  
I looked around and realized I was in battle. It was my commander who was calling me, so I dashed over where he and a few mechs were taking cover behind some large rocks. "Delphus Kay reporting for orders, sir," I said. "What the hell were you doing, Kay!?" commander Ross yelled, "You could have been killed up there!" "Sorry, sir," I said while I dashed for cover with them. A Guntank turned towards me and told me to cover him over my intercom, so I grabbed my shield and beam rifle. He ran out and I follwed him holding up my shield to cover him. I also fired a few shots of my beam rifle to slow down the approaching enemies.  
  
All of a sudden a group of Zakus encircled us. It was five of them against me and the Guntank. I aksed the pilot of the Guntank what we should do, and he said we'll have to pick off at least three of them for us to be able to escape. He aimed his large cannons and I aimed my beam rifle at them. We counted to three and prepared to fire, but before we could pull the triggers they all fell to the ground. Behind a pile of demolished Zakus stood a squadron of Guncannons steadily aiming their rifles at the heap of mechs. They saved our lives today and we are grateful that they did. Now it is time to go back home to rest and get briefed for our next mission.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter II:  
  
We arrived back at base about two hours after the battle. The hangar was real busy, there were troop carriers returning troops back to their barracks, a few dropships landing dropping of supplies or returning pilots from our recent battle. A short man about three inches smaller than me and a little older than me came over to greet me on my way to the mess hall. "Ahoy there!" said the man, "It's me! That rusty pilot whose hide you helped cover today, the name is Leroy Beloive." "Your welcome sir, my name is Delphus Kay, nice to meet you." I replied. He said he was heading down to the mess hall to get some grub and invited me to join him. "Sure, why not?" I replied. We headed down the long hallway towards the mess hall together.  
  
We arrived and were seated at a small table with a few of Leroy's friends. I introduced myself to them and they seemed like they were nice old pilots. "Nice to meet you there kid!" said one man while he shook my hand. "You too sir." I said after shaking the old mans hand. After I introduced myself to every one the old men started telling stories of how they joined and what they did in battles. "A few years ago I took down three Zakus with just a beam saber." said a man named Tom. "Yeah , he will never be as good as some of us." said an old man, "Hah! I bet this kid can't even shoot a gun! , He's so scrawny that…" "Ease up!!, He's only a kid!" Leroy interrupted. "Sorry kid, old Morris gets cranky sometimes!" , "That's alright." I replied. "So, how old are you anyway kid?" asked tom. "Nineteen and I'm soon will be twenty in about two more months sir." I answered. "O, your still a youngster there aren't you?" "You fight pretty good for a teenager." "Thanks I try to do my best." I said happily.  
  
The night went on and it was getting pretty late so I bid my farewells and went back to my room. On my clock it was a quarter after twelve, I decided it was late so I got ready for bed and then went to sleep.  
  
"Where am I? , I was walking around a city full of burnt buildings and piles of rubble stacked everywhere, smoke flowing out of buildings half destroyed. Horrible sights of mutilated people lying on the ground or in the middle of enormous blast craters, some missing limbs while others just a burnt torso missing everything. I walked a little further when I noticed a building that looked like my house, and it was my house! , The flower patterned drapes torn and burnt half covered the smashed windows. The roof was caved in and porch was completely under the house as if it was hit directly by something, something large. But this couldn't be…… this couldn't be my city, the tall skyscrapers and beautiful houses and neighbor hoods couldn't be destroyed, but… but they were, every thing I loved was destroyed. I turned around to go see what happened but I saw a large figure in the distance heading towards me, it looked like a mech of some sort but I didn't recognize it. Maybe it was one of ours; maybe it could help me get away from all of this pain. I ran towards it, when it fully came into sight it was a large mech with huge shoulder pads and a large gun attached to its arm, it had two large boosters on each side, its single red eye fixed on me, it raised its gun at me, I looked in horror but it was to late…it already pulled the trigger, a large blast came towards me ……" I sat up with my heart pounding the fastest and hardest it ever did, cold sweat ran down my face and all I saw was my dark room, no burnt buildings or houses, all I heard was the emergency alarm going off and over the intercom I heard captain Gregory say all personnel report to briefing room, I jumped out of my bed and threw my pants and shirt on. I ran over and opened my door to see the hallways flooded with people, something wasn't right.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part II entitled "Against the Dream" will be coming out if I get at least three good reviews so keep those reviews coming and I will get started on part II. Part II will be full of suspense and action, plenty of action and maybe even some romance, so get ready for part II- "Against the Dream" coming soon! 


End file.
